Diogee
Diogee Exmachina Murphy is Milo's dog in the Disney XDanimated series, Milo Murphy's Law. Personality Diogee is a dog who is very loyal to his owner Milo Murphy; so much so that he gets out of the house just to reunite with Milo at random times of the day, usually during Milo's predicaments. Diogee will casually appear to save Milo and his friends from any situation, this is used as a running gag in many episodes. Milo usually tells him to go home, and sometimes says "He's not supposed to be..." which can be said in any place where Milo usually is. He always knows the way home and the way to Milo. He doesn't always appear to save Milo, he sometimes appears just to stay with him, even though this means he doesn't obey his owner. He likes the film The Dog Door Bone Files. He is very friendly like most well-socialized dogs. Diogee has a lot of stamina. He was able to run to Milo's location and had no signs of exhaustion. Diogee also appears to be smarter than regular dogs. He was able to read a map with directions to get to an airport, use public transportation, ride an airplane and use a parachute to get to Milo, apparently without humans thinking his activities odd or even interesting. Physical Appearance Diogee has cream-colored fur with small brown spots right over his mouth and a large, round, brown nose, floppy ears, and two brown "stains" over his back. History Early life He has been with the Murphy family since Milo was a toddler. When Sara tried to teach Milo how to tie his shoes, Diogee began playing with the laces and inadvertently got tangled up with Milo when the attempt to tie his shoes failed. Further adventures In "Going the Extra Milo", he ran up to Milo and Zack when they were running on a runway concrete drainage pipe. When they were attacked by a wolf with its head stuck in a beehive, he knocked off the wolf into the river. In "Sunny Side Up", he guarded the eggs as Milo and his friends worked on their project. Diogee came to school when they participated in the egg drop and ate the second egg that big bertha saved. In "Rooting for the Enemy", he attempted to attend a football game wearing a foam finger on both his head and tail but was told to go home by Milo. He also shows up at the hospital in this fashion. In "The Undergrounders", he helped lead Milo, his friends, and a group of lost construction workers back to the surface. In "The Doctor Zone Files", he attended a showing of The Dog Door Bone Files. His view of the movie was blocked by a poodle. In "The Note", he found Milo's doctor's note at the recycling plant. In "Party of Peril", he ate Milo's birthday cake and ice cream at his party. In "Smooth Opera-tor", he attended an opera and wore a Valkyrie helmet. In "Worked Day", he follows Milo and his class to the water treatment plant. He accidentally knocks everyone off Milo's giant inflatable snowman. In "Family Vacation", he easily escapes Melissa and Zack to help Milo get out of yet another pickle. In "Murphy's Lard", he makes a small cameo in the doughnut ride where Milo was screaming about finger traps when swimming. In "Secrets and Pies", he is launched out of the chimney after Milo's macaroni and cheese explodes and shakes cheese off of himself like water on top of the dump truck. He is found by Veronica and taken home. He sits on the pizza. In "The Substitute", he rides a skateboard in front of Jefferson County Middle School. He later almost pees on King Pistachion's seedling in the school's courtyard. In "We're Going to the Zoo", he spends time in Melissa's inflatable pool. In "The Little Engine That Couldn't", he hitches a ride in Denise the fire truck. In "The Llama Incident", he observes a lizard by a rock not far from where Milo and company are hanging from a large tree branch. In "Missing Milo", he saves the future by peeing on King Pistachion's seedling. In "Perchance to Sleepwalk", Diogee follows Milo and his friends to their campsite, he is spotted and heads home. In "Some Like it Yacht", Diogee finds a way to warn Milo of a semi-centennial high tide. In "Backward to School Night", he steals then accidentally breaks the age regressor ray. In "World Without Milo", Elliot Decker imagines Milo telling Diogee to go home. In "The Race", he carries a medal to Milo at the end of the race. In "The Island of Lost Dakotas", Milo has a flashback, in which a young Diogee watches him try to tie his shoes. In "Love Toboggan", he removes the boiler from the toboggan and crashes it into the Murphy's dining room. In "Fungus Among Us", Milo asks Diogee to stay with him instead of sending him home. In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", he is dressed as broccoli for Halloween. He helped Milo prepare frights within the Scream-A-Torium. In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Diogee is with Milo, Orton, Cavendish, and Dakota when they meet Doofenshmirtz, who attempts to make conversation with him. Diogee then leaves with Milo and Perry to help retrieve a clock from his house and later reappears alongside Perry to help fight against the Pistachions. In "Snow Way Out", he was sent home by Milo near the beginning of the episode but later showed up on a ship, where he helped them figure out an escape. In "Agee Ientee Diogee", it is revealed that Diogee was once accidentally sent on an O.W.C.A. mission against Doofenshmirtz, and had successfully thwarted him. In "Game Night", Diogee indicated that he wanted to join them in playing their board game and then participated all the way through. According to Dakota, Diogee won but cheated. Diogee responds to the accusation by growling. In "Cake 'Splosion!", Diogee causes Milo and Amanda to fall during the last seconds of the contest. Milo assures him it wasn't his fault. Trivia * Diogee resembles Paw Pooch from "Krypto the Superdog". * Diogee's name is pronounced the same as the letters "D-O-G", which spell "dog", the species Diogee belongs to. * Diogee is one quarter llama dog, which according to Milo means he can herd llamas like a sheepdog can herd sheep. ("It just doesn't come up very often.") Diogee can also understand Spanish, having attended at least one of Milo's Spanish classes in school. * Dee Bradley Baker, who provides sound effects for Diogee, also did vocal effects on Phineas and Ferb, most notably performing the part of Perry the Platypus/Agent P. * His role in the show also mirrors Perry's a bit. Perry is a secret agent with human-level thinking, while Diogee is a relatively normal pet with normal dog behavior. While Perry usually hid from Phineas and Ferb when fighting against Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Diogee usually joins Milo to help him out of his difficulties. * In "Missing Milo", Diogee's full name is revealed to be "Diogee Ex Machina Murphy". * Milo and Sara call him "the best dog in the world", which is printed on his food bowl in Chinese. * Coincidentally, the first three letters of his name "Dio" (as in "''D-i-o-g-e-e''") are forming an Italian word, which came from the Latin "deus". * Though, this must be a reference to Dio Brando, the main antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, or it could be a reference to the late Metal singer Ronnie James Dio. * He can understand some commands in Spanish due to attending one of Milo's Spanish classes. * He has been given three other names, these names are "Nigel Weatherbone" (by Doof), "Rex 2" (by Fuller and Hastings) and "Doggie Dog" (also by Doof). Category:Disney characters Category:Milo Murphy's Law characters Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker